


You do know me

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e13 The Bet, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: “GET THAT LITTLE DEMON AWAY FROM ME.”“Jake, he’s just a baby. Also, weren’t you the one who rented this fur ball for the night?”“I DIDN’T REALIZE I WAS PAYING FOR SHERE KHAN JUNIOR.”The relief team takes over. Jake and Amy don’t catch the bad guys. The night still ends up on their good dates list.





	You do know me

It’s the last thing she expected when she donned the ridiculous blue dress with the laughably huge bow, but somewhere between posing for their official date portrait and eating at the dingy seafood restaurant, Amy found she was actually enjoying herself.

Even now, standing in the middle of Times Square, listening to a youth choir sing insults to her in D Major, she’s having fun. Her cheeks are aching from laughter, and she can only shake her head and clap as Jake leads the group in taking a bow, yelling thanks to the small crowd of tourists that had formed four songs ago.

There’s a warmth radiating from her belly that the logical part of her knows has everything to do with the room-temperature peel-and-eat shrimp they had earlier. Another part of her, the hopeless romantic part that has her still secretly enjoying young adult fiction, knows that this – the warmth, the flutter in her chest, the extra spring in her step – really has to do with him.

Jake bids the young singers goodbye one last time before turning to her with a large grin on his face. He’s glowing with pride and joy over his elaborate prank-gone-well, and it’s all the more pronounced under the bright colored lights of the billboards around them. Still slightly out of breath from playing conductor, he asks, “Ready to go?”

She smiles back and nods, although she isn’t the least bit ready to leave. It’s past midnight, and they’re expected at work the next morning, but she doesn’t want this date to end.

 

\---

 

Jake pulls his car to a stop across the street from her apartment then runs out to open her door. He makes a big show out of it all, offering his hand to her with a flourish. “M’lady.”

She chuckles, taking his hand and stepping out. “Are you walking me up?”

He scoffs playfully, shutting her door. “Would it be a real date if I didn’t?”

She hums and wonders whether this too-short walk to her front porch is going to end with a kiss. It’s almost shameful how much she wants it to, but truthfully, she’s been thinking about kissing him since they played with Cinta the tiger cub hours ago. (Jake had beamed at her as he cooed over how fluffy Cinta was, only to cling to her in panic after the cub bared its teeth. It was both hilarious and adorably endearing.) 

Fishing for her keys for a second longer than necessary (that is: stalling), she musters up the courage to say, “Hey, wanna come in for a bit? I DVR’d last night’s Serve & Protect and still have that fancy hot chocolate you liked last time you were here.”

A flash of _something_ appears on his face, but he responds before Amy’s able to figure out what it is. “Yeah, ok– but you better have those tiny marshmallows I like too.”

 

\---

 

It occurs to Amy as they’re riding the elevator up that she has no game plan whatsoever, but the growing tightness in her chest eases when Jake shrugs off his suit jacket and plops down on her couch seconds after they enter the unit. Despite how out of place his bizarre date outfit is, this is familiar and this is Jake and this is _them_ , so she hangs up her own coat and decides to keep going with the flow.

“I’m just going to change into something more comfortable. This dress is weirdly hot,” she says, walking down the short hall to her bedroom.

“Yeah, probably cause it’s a cotton and plastic blend,” he calls out with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Amy turns back to glare at him and finds that he’s fiddling with the remote, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Her stomach flips for the umpteenth time this night because, _holy crud_ , he’s ridiculous and cute and _here_.

 

\---

 

Her blue dangling earrings come off first, and she runs her fingers over them for a moment, a ghost of a smile on her face, before tucking them away in her jewelry box. She had all the plans to toss them out when she first saw how obnoxious they were, but now she kind of likes that she has this tangible reminder of tonight.

She moves to unzip her dress next, completely ready to be out of the itchy, sticky, apparently plastic material, except–

“ _Oh_.”

It’s stuck.

Her eyes widen momentarily, but she shakes off the impending panic because _duh, Amy_ – this has happened with her other clothes before, this is a totally normal occurrence, this is _fine_. She’ll just have to try again and again… and again.

The sound of the TV outside reminds her that this is _not_ fine because Jake is still waiting for her and is probably already starting to wonder why she’s taking so long.

She quickly digs through her dresser for something to help her out of this predicament, but the only thing that seems relatively useful is a pair of safety scissors, and even that doesn’t seem like it can cut through the synthetic blend. (Besides, she isn’t sure she wants to rip holes into this dress, no matter how uncomfortable it is.)

She bites her bottom lip and gives it one last go, pulling the fabric taut with one hand and tugging on the zipper with her other hand. When it still doesn’t budge, she buries her now burning face in her hands and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she’s about to do.

 

\---

 

“Jake?” She squeaks, slowly padding back into the living room.

 His eyes sweep over her, then his eyebrows knit together slightly. “I thought you were going to get changed?”

“I was– but, uh– the zipper’s stuck. Could you– ?” Her voice is higher than usual, and the tips of her ears are still on fire.

“Oh! Yeah, lemme see that.” He gets up and crosses the space between them then gets to work on the offending zipper. She manages to stop herself from jumping when he places a hand on her back to guide his efforts. His fingers brush her bare skin ever so lightly, and she’s almost certain her heart is about to jump out of her chest.

“Man, now I get why this dress was just $12,” he chuckles. His lighthearted tone makes her relax immediately, but goosebumps form up her arms a second later when she feels his breath on her neck. Somehow, they are both way too close and not close enough.

 

\---

 

What feels like an eternity later, the zipper finally comes apart. “Got it!” Jake mutters, and Amy almost shudders when he pulls the zipper down a few inches down her back. A fair bit of her skin is exposed to him now, and every part of her is yelling for his touch.

He clears his throat and squeezes her shoulder, breaking her out of the daydream she apparently slipped into. She whips around to stutter out a thank you, but the words get caught in her throat when she sees the pink tinge across his cheeks and the intense look in his eyes.

They stay in place for a moment longer, both unmoving apart from their eyes roving each other’s faces.

And then he’s kissing her.

 

\---

 

His lips are soft and warm, and his arm snaking around her waist is _everything–_ but he abruptly pulls away, wrenching a small gasp from her as he goes.

“Oh God, Amy, I’m so sorry– I don’t know what I– I didn’t mean to _take advantage_ of you like–”

Her insides melt over how pure this flustered goofball is, and she surges forward, pressing her lips against his and winding her arms around his neck. His breath hitches slightly then he responds, moving his lips slowly and letting his hands resume their path along her sides and back.

They part eventually then share flushed, breathless smiles. He’s got a look of awe on his face that she’s sure is mirrored on hers.

Still holding him close, she admits, “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

His grin widens somehow, and he looks down bashfully before meeting her gaze again. “I did too.”

 

\---

 

One episode of Serve & Protect and two cozy hot drinks later, Amy finds her heart fluttering at the feel of Jake’s lips gliding against hers once more. His tongue probes her mouth slowly, and he tastes like chocolate and marshmallows and– _shrimp_?

She chuckles suddenly, pushing against his chest and moving away slightly to let out a proper laugh. “Jake.”

“What?” He frowns. “Did I do something weird? Oh God, it’s only been like 50 seconds. Or has it been two hours? I can’t tell.”

“Jake, you taste like shrimp.”

“ _Wha_ – you taste like shrimp too! We both ate shrimp! Why is this an issue?!”

“Why did you even think the shrimp dinner was a good idea?!”

“Was I supposed to pass up on $3 shrimp for two? Uh, _hell no_. Have you seen my bank account?”

“Okay, well if you’re in such crushing debt, why did you spend on the tiger cub?”

“I–”

“And the choir at Times Square?”

“Well–”

“And how about that carriage ride through Central Park? I saw you overtip the driver and ask if he could take us through the darkest part of the park for an extra 10 minutes.”

“ALRIGHT, _FINE_.” He pauses and exhales loudly before continuing. “I wanted to take you on the weirdest date ever so that all your other dates would seem lame and unmemorable in comparison. And sure, I spent like $1400 on tonight, but you smiled at me like fifty times, so I’d say it was all worth it.”

This sort of confession is _exactly_ what she had been trying to pry out of him, but she still nearly swoons at his words. “Totally worth it,” she sighs dreamily before leaning back in to kiss him, shrimp-breath be damned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (@startofamoment) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, and AUs! ♥


End file.
